


Shattered universes

by orphan_account, variousangst



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and gore(?), M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Pls i dont know how to tag, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousangst/pseuds/variousangst
Summary: Sans finds himself stuck between life and death. Currently, his universe is shaking itself apart.He finds an escape route, but he's unsure if it's any better than his situation.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Shattered universes

**Author's Note:**

> Sans=classic, just so you know.  
> I also strayed away a bit for the fight. CQC is different from magic attacks.  
> 1st chapter is purposefully short.

It was the end of the fight, something he had seen over and over again. He had no energy left. No magic. Nothing.  
He dodged the last attack, before firing his last assault. 

The bones came up, as did the human, they dodged. He threw a wave of bones. It barely nicked them, ripping the the fabric on their shoulder. He took a deep breath, before firing off the circles of blasters, forcing them to run in circles, or be obliterated. They had 1 HP.

They weren't hit once. His breaths were raspy and shallow, signifying how hard it was for him to soak up the magic in the air. 

He had lost. They died here, so, so, so many times. But they got him. They got sans. The very thought angered and disappointed him. He was supposed to keep them here, keep them stuck. But he had failed. 

He fell to the floor, on all fours. He could barely move, yet alone walk. He fell back. The human approached with their hand outstretched in a grasping motion. They swiftly picked the lightweight skeleton up by his throat(?), and plunged the knife deep into his ribs, staring him in the eye sockets the entire time. 

They looked down to the blade, retracted it, and dug it further into his ribs. With the last of his energy, he summoned a bone, and dug it into their throat, feeling the flesh move around the sharp bone, as they gurgled on blood. 

He let go of the bone, and they dropped him to the floor. He watched them desperately try to pull the bone out, to no avail. Their efforts grew weak, and the life left their disgusting red eyes. 

And then everything broke. A ground shaking vibration came through the floors in a instant, disrupting the entire underground. He stood to his feet shakily, stumbling towards a wall to lean on. 

He dragged himself across the wall, his blood staining the brick. He knew he had to leave. Somehow. Otherwise, its all over. His distination was the barrier, and if he had a chance of survival, its there. 

One thing he knew, he should be dead, but he isn't. So he'll keep going till he is.  
He stumbled through the doorway to the kings throne room, his blood dripping onto the flowers. There was a distinct lack of asgore here, however. 

He gripped the walls for support, and stumbled through the second doorway. He felt himself getting weaker, for he was on all fours crawling the the barrier, his adrenaline(?) Forcing him to move forward, for he knew something was there. 

He made it to the barrier room, his blood falling on white rock.  
He had spotted it. A small glitchy portal. He crawled faster, forcing himself to move. He grabbed onto it, and pulled himself into it.

He hit the floor of the place the portal lead to with a soft wet slap.  
He looked up to see a figure in the distance. It... wasn't too far away. Maybe he could... He went to crawl again, but he had no strength. He succumbed to the ever growing darkness, and closed his eyes.


End file.
